This invention relates to a cover for a leather briefcase. The cover is designed for use in rainy inclement weather to protect the briefcase material from discoloration or deterioration due to contact with rain or snow.
It is already known to provide protective hoods or covers for various items. U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,738 to F. LeCompte discloses a flexible cover for a capstan on the deck of a sailboat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,769 to O. Wooden shows a foldable cover for an air conditioner apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,977 to F. Sur et al shows a molded two piece cover for a lawnmower. I am not aware of any prior art covers for use on (over) a briefcase.
The present invention concerns a rectangular bottomless cover adapted to be slipped downwardly over a briefcase to protect the outer surfaces of the briefcase from rain or snow or possibly heavy soot or dust. The cover has a hood configuration mated to the size of the briefcase so that it can be readily slipped downwardly over the briefcase or drawn upwardly off the briefcase. The cover is formed of thin flexible sheet material so that it can be folded into a small size package and stored in the briefcase when it is not needed. Straps are attached to the cover for supporting a folded umbrella when the cover is in position on the briefcase. The person is able to have the umbrella readily available when rain is being forecast. At the onset of rain the person can remove the umbrella from the covered briefcase so that he or she is protected along with the briefcase.